mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Faber
'Oliver Faber '(b. July 7th, 2013) is a witch at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was born and raised in Essex, England, as the only child of Castor Faber and Honoka Miyamoto. Oliver had her first showing of magic at the age of five when she materialized an odd little music box she had seen in her dreams. She received her letter from Hogwarts in the summer of 2024, and matriculated at Hogwarts that September. During the sorting ceremony, the Sorting Hat took some time to deliberate between Ravenclaw and Slytherin Houses, but finally decided to place Oliver in Ravenclaw. Oliver is currently in her first year of studies. Biography Early Life Oliver was often lonely as a child. Her parents were busy with their careers and Oliver did not have any siblings to play with. As soon as she was able to read, Oliver tackled the large tomes on obscure magics in her father's library as a means to pass the time. Finding them difficult to understand, Oliver walked to her local library, a short walk from her home in Essex, and amused herself with more age-appropriate books. Due to her love of reading, and particularly Muggle fiction, Oliver found herself quite well-acquainted with classic Muggle literature by the time she started at Hogwarts. Oliver not only enjoyed reading, but loved to learn. An incredibly curious child, Oliver asked a good deal of questions, with a healthy amount of skepticism for answers without solid evidence. At her mother's insistence, Oliver attended a Muggle school prior to Hogwarts. While her father saw no need to have a wizarding child attend a Muggle school, Oliver's mother refused to have a child with such a narrow view of the world. Oliver enjoyed Muggle school, but was quite as alone at school as she was at home. While her magical background may have contributed to a sense of otherness, Oliver's tendency to space out and daydream contributed to her solitary status. Oliver also had a greater than average appetite despite her petite frame, and was often seen snacking on several large meals throughout the school day. Her classmates could not make heads or tails of their odd peer and left her alone to her own devices. As Oliver's parents were usually away at work, they were not present to witness Oliver's first showing of magic. At the age of five, Oliver managed to materialize a glass music box, admittedly a little rough around the edges, that she had seen in her dreams. For as long as she could remember, Oliver had had the oddest and most vivid dreams. At times, Oliver would wake in the morning, unsure whether she were back in reality or still dreaming. For some of her more lucid dreams, Oliver would find herself holding an object that she had discovered in her dream world. It was not until Oliver's mother discovered the ragtag assortment of accumulating objects, including a wooden ball inscribed with glittering runes, that Oliver's parents realized their daughter was indeed magical. Hogwarts Year 1 Oliver matriculated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 2, 2024. Despite having a Hogwarts alum for a father, Oliver rarely had the opportunity to converse with her father due to his busy schedule and their similarly introverted personalities, thus heard very little about the school he had attended. Oliver felt just as baffled and awed as her Muggleborn classmates upon entering the Great Hall. During the Sorting Ceremony, Oliver had a long discussion with the Sorting Hat about her placement. Thus Oliver is considered a hatstall. While the Sorting Hat debated between placing her in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Oliver requested the Sorting Hat to choose the House where she could best make new friends. Having spent most of her childhood friendless, Oliver's greatest desire was to have a friend, or perhaps even two. The Sorting Hat, amused by the request, finally decided to place her in Ravenclaw House. Physical Appearance Oliver is a petite girl with short, fluffy black hair and stormy grey eyes. Due to her appearance and name, Oliver is often mistaken for a boy. Oliver does not mind being mistaken for a boy, as she does not strongly identify with being female. With close to zero interest in clothes or fashion, Oliver tends to wear whatever her mother buys her, or whatever feels most comfortable. Oliver is usually seen in a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers when not in uniform. Oliver is known to have a great appetite. She always has a chocolate frog or two on her person, and can be seen eating voraciously in the Great Hall. At her housemates' chagrin, Oliver risks the possibility of detention and losing house points to sneak to the Kitchens past midnight for snacks. People have frequently wondered how she fits all that food in her tiny frame, but no one can deny that she is indeed hungry when they hear the tell-tale rumble of her stomach in class. Personality At first glance, Oliver appears to be a quiet and well-mannered child. With her intelligence and competence with school work, adults often assume she is passive and easy to manage. However, Oliver tends to find herself in trouble due to her unstoppable curiosity. Her stormy eyes hint at the tempest within, as she is anything but passive. While she may space out or daydream, Oliver also has a quick mind and witty tongue, and is not opposed to causing justified mischief, particularly if it answers any questions she may have had. Oliver can be quite resourceful and cunning to achieve her goals, and does not take much issue with morally ambiguous actions in the name of knowledge. Her Ravenclaw-like curiosity and Slytherin-like resourcefulness prompted the hatstall during her Sorting ceremony. Oliver would be considered an introvert. Her witty and mildly sarcastic manner, penchant for mischief, and general airheadedness may not come across unless she is with closer friends. While Oliver does not make many friends, she is very loyal to the few that she does have. Oliver is slow to anger, and is tolerant of many of her friends' antics. Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships Castor Faber Oliver's father is an official and spokesperson for the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries. He is not an Unspeakable. Having graduated from Hogwarts twenty years prior, Castor is familiar with the school, but does not often talk to Oliver about his alma mater. His personality is very similar to Oliver's, but without the stubborn and rebellious streak. His eyes are the same shade of grey, albeit much calmer, and his voice takes on the same dry tone when he feels frustrated. During his time at Hogwarts, Castor was in Ravenclaw House. Castor is also an only child, from the Faber pureblood family. The Fabers come from a long line of Slytherins, and viewed Castor as somewhat of a disgrace. Castor, being slow to social dynamics, was not acutely aware of his family's disapproval, and continued his years at Hogwarts in peace. A more mild-mannered person, Castor usually lets his fiery wife, Honoka, take the reins in their relatioship. Castor is a tall, clean-shaven man with greying temples. He has a sharp profile and a rather stern countenance. Thanks to his wife's administrations, Castor is generally well-dressed. His wand is 12 1/2 inches, Pine with a phoenix feather core, and quite supple. Honoka Miyamoto Oliver's mother is a Japanese pureblood witch of the Miyamoto family. The Miyamotos are well known in Japan and have a temple that has been passed down through the generations. Honoka is a graduate of Mahoutokoro, and is a wielder of a Japanese Maple wand carved from the famous maple tree that grows on their temple grounds. Like the bright leaves of the Japanese Maple, Honoka has a fiery personality and is very strong-willed. Honoka is a business woman who deals in selling Wizarding artwork, potions and crafts between Asia and Europe. Though she is often abroad, Honoka has a huge soft spot for her daughter, whom she named Oliver despite her husband's insistence that Oliver was a male name. As a business woman, Honoka has had to deal with issues of sexism and Asian stereotyping, and preferred a more masculine name for her precious daughter that she brought into the world. Honoka frequently told her husband during her pregnancy that she would like to have a tomboy for a daughter, and her wish was fulfilled in Oliver. Honoka is very extroverted, unlike her husband and daughter. She loves to have fun, and Oliver's penchant for mischief undoubtedly originates from Honoka. She likes to push, wheedle, or trick her family into attending wizarding functions with her. She usually buys clothing for her husband and daughter (which she secretly enjoys doing) while bemoaning their lack of proper fashion sense. Nao An ash-black kneazle that is the spitting image of a Muggle Maine Coon. Oliver discovered Nao at Diagon Alley when shopping for her school goods, although it was less of Oliver's discovery than Nao's herding of Oliver towards the Magical Emporium. Nao is either seen trailing Oliver at Hogwarts or sleeping in the owlery, occasionally clawing at the owls to see them in a tizzy. Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students